Five Years in the Future
by MilyCat91
Summary: Five years ago Honey Harman disappeared. No one has seen her since and in those five years everything has changed. When Honey reappears, she is shocked to see how much Sun Hill has changed.
1. Author's Note

**Five Years On **

**Disclaimer: **The Bill doesn't belong to me; I've just borrowed them. But anyone you don't recognize are my made up characters.

**A/N **A lot can change in five years. I'll try and explain what has happen so you can follow the story.

**CID/CSU**

CID and CSU joined together four years ago. DS Phil Hunter about a year ago transferred to another station after a one night stand with DC Lauren Fox. His replacement was DS Chris Manning. DS Josh Harrison arrived two years ago and is DS Samantha Nixon's replacement. DC Terry Perkins transferred four years ago and along came DC Lauren Fox. When DC Eva Sharpe left for MIT, DC Mandy Lawson came to Sun Hill. Jim Carver and Cameron Tait were both promoted to DC about two years ago. And they were replacements for DC Rob Thatcher after he got demoted back to uniform.

They have four Sergeants: DS Debbie McAllister, DS Chris Manning, DS Josh Harrison and DS Ramani De Costa. And five Constables: DC Cameron Tait, DC Ken Drummond, DC Jim Carver, DC Lauren Fox and DC Mandy Lawson.

**Uniform**

As you saw above, Cameron and Jim were promoted. Their replacements were PC Rob Thatcher (who got demoted after an obbo went wrong) and PC Summer Darcy. PC Gary Best was promoted to Sgt and PC Matt Anderson is his replacement. PC Honey Harman disappeared five years ago, and no one has heard from her since. PC Hannah Thompson was her replacement. Sgt June Auckland retired just over a year ago and Gary was promoted to acting Sergeant, but now is Sergeant. Sgt Sheelagh Murphy also retired and Sgt Jasmine Hartley took over. Uniform have nine Constables: PC Tony Stamp, PC Yvonne Hemmingway, PC Reg Hollis, PC Gabriel Kent, PC Kerry Young, PC Rob Thatcher, PC Matt Anderson, PC Summer Darcy and PC Hannah Thompson. And three Sergeants: Sgt Dale Smith, Sgt Jasmine Hartley and Sgt Gary Best.

**Senior Officers**

DCI Jack Meadows was forced to retire after a heart attack three years ago. And much to everyone's dislike, DI Neil Manson was promoted to DCI. But that left the DI position open and DS Samantha Nixon won the position. Inspector Gina Gold retired as well and Inspector Penny Iverson arrived. The senior officers are now: Superintendent Adam Okaro, Inspector Penny Iverson, DCI Neil Manson and DI Samantha Nixon.

**Paring: **Josh/Lauren, Smithy/Summer, Kerry/Matt and Gary/Jasmine

**Summary:** Five years ago Honey Harman disappeared. No one has seen her since and in those five years everything has changed. When Honey reappears, she is shocked to see how much Sun Hill has changed.


	2. Prologue

**A/N **Sorry about the two different names, I can't decide which one to use.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue **

"Honey Harman." the nurse called. "Dr Hold will see you now."

"So what's wrong with me?" Honey asked. "Is it serious?"

"Well depends on how you see it." Dr Hold replied. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"What." Honey's mouth dropped open. "No...that can't be right...but...I...wow."

"Does the father know?" Dr Hold asked. "Will he support you?"

"I...um...I...um...I..." Honey stuttered, and jumped and raced out the door with the Dr trying to call her back.

Honey jumped in her car and all the way home thought about what she could do. She didn't want this baby. She could get an abortion or put it up for adoption or carry it to term. When she got home, her mind was made up. Honey ran up to her room and pulled out various suitcases. She started shoving stuff in them and once she had everything she need, Honey walked quietly downstairs and got in her car. Honey drove off and that was the last any of her friends and colleagues ever saw of her.


	3. Chapter One

**A/N **I have tried and explained everyone (It's kinda hard keeping track of everyone - I don't know how the scriptwriters do it) and I might have missed someone out. Thanks for all your reviews.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One - Five years later**

"Okay listen up." Smithy shouted. "Reg in CAD. Kerry and Tony, SO eight five. Tony, Gabriel in the area car. Summer and Hannah, Bronte Estate. And Matt and Rob foot patrol. Everyone got it. Go on then."

"Serge." Hannah said walking up to Smithy. "Can I work with someone else, please?"

Twenty two year old Hannah was the youngest in the station and often was referred to as bubs, got away with lots of things. Her reddish blonde hair was hanging loosely around her shoulder and her smile usually got what she wanted. But it never seemed to work with Smithy, maybe because he was dating Summer. It was a known fact that Hannah and Summer did not get on too well. Summer was the complete opposite of Hannah. Summer would rather go drinking with the boys or play soccer, than go shopping or to clubs like Hannah loved. And Summer was also a little jealous of Hannah because she was everyone's favourite.

"Sorry Hannah." Smithy said apologetically. "But you're staying where you are. You'd better hurry up because Kerry and Reg are waiting to drop you off."

Hannah sighed and turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"And do something with that hair of yours, bubs." Smithy shouted after her.

"Yeah, yeah." Hannah muttered as she pulled her hair into a pony tail.

­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile up in CID/CSU Lauren and Josh were shouting at each other. Ever since Josh arrived two year s ago, he and Lauren had hit it off. But during those two years, Lauren made a mistake and had a one nigh stand with Phil. But Josh forgave her and they are still going strong.

"Our best bet is to wait for him at Harder's." Josh said loudly. "It'll be easier."

"It may be easier, but it's not as reliable." Lauren shouted back. "Quentin's is more reliable. He spends most of his time there."

"But Harder's is much smaller place and therefore there will be less people to see them." Josh shouted.

"That's why we should be there."

"He's done most of his deals at Quentin's." Lauren replied loudly. "So that is the likely place."

"But he's getting the stuff for Harder." Josh shouted. "So it makes sense for them to get it at Harder's."

By now everyone had stopped work and was watching the little shouting match.

"This is better than day time TV." Mandy giggled. "We should make it into a TV series."

"Yeah and we could be the stars." Cameron replied. "Cop verse Cop: The Work and Lives of Sun Hill CID/CSU."

Ever since Mandy arrived at Sun Hill about five years ago and Cameron got promoted; they had become great friends and quite often got into trouble. They were the terrible twosome.

"I thought they were dating." Mandy giggled. "Maybe after this they'll break up and DS Harrison will be a single man."

"Amanda Rose Lawson, I'm disappointed in you." Cameron said sternly and he was a bit jealous since he fancied her. "He's your superior officer."

"So that didn't stop DS McAllister." Mandy said. "Or Sheelagh Murphy going after that PC."

"Mandy, you like to gossip too much." Cameron said. "And where did you find that out?"

"You." Mandy replied. "Come on admit, your life would be boring if it didn't have me in it."

"Maybe I did tell you some stuff." Cameron said after a while. "But you're still the biggest gossip."

"Yep and I'm proud of it." Mandy said smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of London a young single mother was taking her four and half daughter to kindy.

"Come on, Em." She said. "If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for kindy. You love kindy."

"Yeah, I love kindy mummy." Emma Harmon said. "It's so much fun."

Honey Harmon lived in a small two bedroom flat with her daughter Emma Cameron Harmon. Honey worked as a secretary in the local accounting firm and Emma went to the cheapest kindy Honey could find. No one knew that Honey was very lonely and longed to be back in Sun Hill with her friends. But she couldn't go back. Not after five years, everyone would have forgotten and moved on.

"Okay mummy. I'm ready." Emma sang, skipping out of her room. "Let's go."

Emma ran up to her mum and dragged her out the door. After Honey had dropped Emma off a kindy, she continued to her job.

"Hey Honey." Georgia Mackenzie said, as Honey walked inside. "How's Emma today."

"A perfect angel as always." Honey replied, smiling. "She just loves kindy."

"Well, Mr Masters is on the warpath today, so I advise to stay out of his way." Georgia said.

"Okay. I will." Honey answered and settled down for another boring day at work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Rob had gotten the dreaded foot patrol. Rob was still coming to terms with being back in uniform. After being demoted after an obbo went wrong. He was in charge and gave the wrong signal and this resulted in gun shots being fired and a little girl being shot and almost killed. Unlike like Rob, Matt is always smiling and sees the best in everything. He arrived about year ago and on his first day stopped a young girl from jumping off Sun Hill High School's English block.

"I hate being on foot patrol." Rob complained.

"You hate everything about uniform." Matt replied laughing. "Come on it's not that bad. We're getting paid and we're getting exercise."

"I was waiting for a comment like that." Rob said. "You can always find something good about anything, even foot patrol."

"You just gotta look for it." Matt replied. "Hey what's going on there? Let's go check it out."

Matt was pointing to two teenage boys cornering a young girl. When they got closer, they saw one boy hit the girl and so they started to run.

"Hey what's going on?" Matt shouted and the boys saw him and took off. "Rob."

Rob ran after the boys while Matt went to check the girl. A few minutes late Rob came back with one of the boys.

"The other got away." Rob said, coming up to Matt. "I've radioed for a van."

"Well done." Matt said happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the station and up in CID/CSU; Chris, Cameron and Mandy were talking to each other and not doing much work.

"Hey Chris, you've been here for about a year and we hardly know anything about you." Mandy said suddenly.

"Well let's see." Chris started. "I'm thirty five and been married for ten years. I have two kids. Kelly and Lachlan and they are twins."

"No, I mean, I know all that stuff, I mean stuff like your last station and that stuff." Mandy cut in. "You know the gossip stuff like affairs."

"Mandy." Cameron sighed. "That's his own business."

"Lucky for me." Chris started. "I never got told anything and that's the way I liked it."

"I would die, if I was left out." Mandy said. "I love the gossip and at Sun Hill there is always something going on. Did you hear about Sgt Hartley and Gary getting it on last night?"

"Really." Cameron said. "Where did you hear that."

"From Lauren who heard it from Jim who heard it from Debbie who heard it from Rob who had heard Sgt Hartley and Gary taking about it in custody. Not the best place, if you want to keep it a secret." Mandy replied.

"Are you sure it's reliable?" Chris asked. "You don't wan to go around spreading gossip that isn't true."

"That's the best part of it." Mandy argued. "And then they have to admit it or the rumors will get even worse."

"And I think you should be getting back to work." came a voice. "NOW!"

"Yes guv." they all replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in custody, Jasmine was on duty and it was being awfully quite.

"Guess who." someone said.

"Um, my lovely Sgt Best maybe." Jasmine giggled. "What are you doing here?"

Despite everyone thinking twenty nine year old Jasmine was too harsh, Gary always managed to bring out her soft side.

"I just came to visit." Gary said. "Is that allowed Sgt Hartley?"

Gary had always wanted to be a sergeant and when June retired and he was promoted to acting sergeant, he loved it so much he took his sergeants test and passed. He then replaced June permanently.

"Of course." Jasmine replied. "But only if I get a little something."

"That can be arranged." Gary said, and came around and kissed her, but they were interrupted by

Matt and Rob bringing in a young teenager.

"James Kelty arrested for assault." Rob said.

"Full name." Jasmine sighed.

"I'll see you later." Gary said. "Love you."

Jasmine just nodded and Gary walked back to see what was going on in the station.


	4. Chapter Two

**A/N **By now you've probably guessed who Emma's father is. And the moment when Honey returns to Sun Hill is getting closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

That afternoon most of the morning shift was on refs and were sitting in the canteen. The girls were sitting at one table and the boys at another.

"I'm so glad its refs." Hannah sighed. "I hate the Bronte Estate. Anyway what's been happening around here?"

"Well I heard that Gary had a sleepover at Sgt Hartley's house." Kerry replied.

"Really?" Yvonne asked. "Where did you hear that?"

'You guys really do gossip too much." Summer cut in. "It's their own business who they sleep with."

"From Mandy up in CID." Kerry replied. "Who heard it from some other people. Summer, if you think we're big gossips then you've never been on the receiving side of one of Mandy's famous history lectures. That girl knows every little detail of our love life including the past cops. Who would have thought our little Gary would become our sergeant and then sleep with one?"

"Things have changed." Yvonne replied. "Ever since CID and CSU joined, it hasn't been the same."

"I wish we knew what happen to Honey." Kerry said. 'You just can't disappear of the face of the earth. She has to be here somewhere."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Summer said.

"Isn't she the PC I took over for?" Hannah asked. "The one that ran off. Maybe she had an illegal boyfriend and eloped with him."

"Or maybe she had a secret love child with DS Hunter." Kerry giggled.

"Guys we shouldn't be talking about Honey like this." Yvonne cut in. "It's not nice."

"We don't know what really happen to her, so we have to guess." Hannah said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the canteen, the guys were sitting together except for Reg.

"Huh what." Matt asked snapping out of his fantasy. "What's going on?"

"You would know if you'd been listening." Tony snapped. "And not day dreaming about Kerry again."

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Matt replied. 'I can't believe I'm dating her."

"Well she's sleep with every other male in this nick and you're the only person left." Gabriel said.

"Thanks, that really helps." Matt said sarcastically and Gabriel being the bad copper he is didn't notice this.

"That's okay." he said happily. "Have a good day, Rob?"

"Not really." Rob replied. "I've been stuck in the cold with Matt and nothing interesting has happened. Sgt Hartley and Gary were talking about their night of passion."

"Really." Matt asked. "Is that true."

"I think it is, cause I heard about it from Kerry who heard it from Mandy in CID." Tony replied. "Our little boy is all grown up."

"I wish I was back in CID." Rob said wishfully. "They didn't need to demote me."

"Well it was your own fault." Tony answered. "You're the one who messed up."

"It was an accident." Rob said. "I couldn't help that a little girl had gotten in the way."

"I suppose." Gabriel said. "But I think they were right to demote you."

Just at that moment, Reg decided to join their table.

"I've just finished reading an awfully good book." Reg said sitting down. "It's about ..................."

Everyone else sighed and got ready to block their ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUMMY!" Emma cried, as she ran through the door of Honey's work place.

"Hi baby." Honey replied. "How was kindy. Did you have fun? Thanks Lee for dropping Emma off."

"No Problem." Leeanna Birch answered. "Bye Honey, bye Emma."

"Yeah, I drew a picture and gots to pick the story." Emma said cut in excitedly. "Only good girls get to pick."

"Wow that sounds like an exciting day." Honey said. "Let's see the picture then. Who's in it?"

"Well that's me and you, mummy." Emma said pointing.

"And who's that?" Honey asked pointing at the stick figure with no hair.

"That's my daddy." Emma said quietly. "Why don't I have a daddy? Sophie's gots a daddy and so does James. Where's mine."

"Oh Em." Honey sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll take you to meet him one day. When the time is right."

"But daddy's day is coming up and we having a party." Emma replied. "I'll be the only kid with no daddy there."

Emma started to cry and Honey picked her up and gave her a hug.

"It's okay, darling." Honey cooed and for the rest of the day Honey thought about what Emma had said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after Honey had put Emma to bed; she went into her cupboard and pulled out a box from the back and sat down crossed legged on her bed. She pulled out a photo. It was taken at the last Christmas party Honey had been to.

"I miss you guys so much." Honey whispered to the photo, taken five years ago. "I wish I could be back with you now."

Honey pulled out a photo album full of photos of her time in Sun Hill. She was going to close it, when a picture caught her eye. It was of her and Cameron Tait; Emma's father. It was taken on a hot day and Cameron had just water bombed Honey and Gary conveniently had a camera. Honey smiled at the memory. And then at that moment it hit Honey. Emma couldn't grow up without a father and Emma wanted to meet him. So what was stopping her going back to Sun Hill? A million doubts ran through her head, but she new it had to be done. Honey Harman and her daughter were going back to Sun Hill.


End file.
